As an example, publication DE 10 2007 014 150 A1 discloses a load-shiftable multi-speed transmission. With this multi-speed transmission, the drive shaft is firmly connected through a torsional vibration damper to a first shaft of a first shaft train. A second shaft train arranged parallel to this includes, among other things, the two output shafts designated as shafts. The two shaft trains are connected to each other through three spur gear stages. A first three-shaft planetary gear stage is located on the first shaft train. A second planetary gear stage and a third planetary gear stage are located on the second shaft train. Thus, the multi-speed transmission comprises ten shafts that are connected to each other through three spur gear stages and three planetary gear stages. For shifting the eight forward gears and one reverse gear, five shifting elements are necessary. The provided shifting elements are hydraulically operated. In order to reduce hydraulic losses, the shifting elements are to be arranged in a manner that is easily accessible from the outside. However, with a front-transverse installation of the transmission in a vehicle, only a limited axial installation space is available.